Titanic TsuSoka
by SabbyBina
Summary: The story based of the movie "Titanic",but in the Yami No Matsuei world,. . .kind of. TsuSoka,TatsumixWatari,very little HisokaxTsubaki
1. Chapter 1

On the ocean standing in London stood the R.M.S Titanic. The 886 ft. length, 90 ft. height, ship was sitting while passengers were getting on the "Ship of Dreams".

Below a cab pulled up and came out a boy. 5" 6', green emerald eyes, blond shoulder-length hair. He looked up at the ship and didn't make any sign of amusment on his face.

"Hisoka? What do you think about it, my son?" Another man asked him. He had the same features as his son, but only stood 6 ft. tall.

"What's so great about it? It's not any better than any other ship we've been on", replied Hisoka.

"Son! Can you not see it? This ship is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship!" Hisoka's father screamed with excitement.

"Whatever", Hisoka said to himself. As the crew was putting their luggage on the ship, Hisoka and his father fot on the ship. He felt like he was in chains and that no one or thing can save him

[PAGE BREAK]

In a bar not far from the Titanic, 4 men were playing poker. "Tsuzuki, you're nuts! You bet everything we have!" said a orange- blond man who had it at waist length to his friend. His orange eyes had confusion in them.

"Watari, if we lose, I won't eat sweets for a whole year", Tsuzuki said with a smile. His chocolate brown hair was covering his unusal glistening purple eyes. He glanced down at the prize just as one of the opponents put down their Titanic tickets.

"Okay guys, let's put down our hands and see what we got", Tsuzuki said. Both opponents put their hands down. One guy had nothing, the other gut had a REALLY good hand.

"Watari", Watari put down his hand.

"Nothing", Tsuzuki looked at his hand and said "Sorry Watari".

"Sorry my . . ." Watari started but was inturrpted.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going to see your friends for a long time cause we're going to America!" Tsuzuki screamed as put down a Royal Flush hand. Then all of a sudden, the two opponents started beating the crap out of each other.

"I'm going home", Tsuzuki said while laughing.

"I don't think so. Titanic goes to America in five minutes!" the bartender yelled out.

"Oh shit. Grab the stuff, Watari", Tsuzuki said as they grabbed their stuff and ran out the door.

"We're so lucky that we're practically goddamn royalty!" Tsuzuki yelled as they both ran.

"I told you. It's my destiny to go to America to be a famous scientist", Watari replied back. Just as the crew was closing the door, they heard "Wait! We're passengers!" that came from a running Tsuzuki. They both ran up and showed the tickets to the first mate.

" Did you go through the inspection test?" the first mate asked.

"Yeah. We don't have lice, and we're both Americans", Tsuzuki lied smoothly.

"Right, come on", the first mate said as gestured them to come on to the ship. Both Tsuzuki and Watari jumped on the ship and ran though the hallway.

"We're the luckiest son of bitches in the whole fuckn' world!" Tsuzuki yelled as they rand to the bow deck. They both ran up to the railing where other people were waving goodbye.

"Good-bye!" Tsuzuki yelled as he waved good-bye.

"Do you know anyone, Tsuzuki?" Watari asked.

"Course not. That's not the point", Tsuzuki replied. Soon Watari joined in with Tsuzuki in waving goodbye to random people as Titanic went off onto her maiden voyage.

Tsuzuki and Watari have been in the third class hallway that seemed to last for hours. The hallway rooms were not numbered in order so it made finding their room to be very difficult. They eventually found it to be Room 360. They opened the door and stood there was another couple of guys.

One had brown hair like Tsuzuki, but had crystal-blue eyes. The other had platinum-blond hair with matching eyes.

"Hello. I'm Tatsumi and this is my friend, Muraki", Tatsumi introduced themselves while holding out his hand.

"I'm Tsuzuki, and this is Watari", Tsuzuki said as he took Tatsumi's hand and shook it.

As Tsuzuki introduced themselves, Watari claimed the top bunk, and when Tsuzuki turned around, he had a sour look on his face.

"Watari, you know how I like to have the top bunk", Tsuzuki complained, but settled in the bottom bunk. Tatsumi chuckled a little, and glance over at Muraki, who also had a smile on his face.

Tatsumi chuckled a little and looked over at Muraki, who also had a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka was in his stateroom unpacking some paintings. " Hisoka, why do always carry your paintings around?" His fater asked as he came inside the room.

"I want to at least put a little color in the room", Hisoka replied as he took out another painting and put it on the couch of his bedroom.

"Well, it looks colorful Hisoka, but you need to get dressed. We're having lunch with your fiance, Tsubaki", His father said and then left the room. Hisoka was there, by himself, and he just stared at the painting he just handled. He sighed, thinking how no felt the same way he did.

(PAGE BREAK)

On the stern deck, a man was showing his daughter how the propellers work. The father was holding his daughter up on the railing, pointing to the ocean. Tsuzuki was scetching them in his pad. He would glance up to examine every now and then. Dogs with a crew member walking past Tsuzuki and Watari.

"I'm sick of first-class dogs coming here to take a shit", Said a stranger with a dark black hair, green eyes, standing 5'' 6'.

"With them, we know our rank", Replied Tsuzuki, who is completely off his artwork.

The man chuckled and came nearer, sticking his hand to Tsuzuki. "I'm Hijiri".

"Tsuzuki", Tsuzuki said as he took the other man's hand and shook it. Hijiri said hello to Watari, and they both introduced themselves.

"So do you make any money with your drawings?" Hijiri asked, but Tsuzuki didn't hear him as he looked behind Hijiri, on the balcony. He saw someone who looks like Hijiri, but better. He had beautiful blond hair, and had the same green eyes as Hijiri, but darker. Tsuzuki's purple eyes scanned all over the small person who took his breath away. He stood about, it seemed, 5" 6' while Tsuzuki stood 6". The boy looked down at Tsuzuki, noticing he was staring at Tsuzuki.

Another gentleman came out and whisper something in his ear, making him go inside. Soon then, the gentleman went inside too.

(PAGE BREAK)

"So what do you think of Titanic, Kurosaki?", Captain John Smith asked Hisoka's father.

"I think it's a very luxciours ship. Hisoka, what do you think of the ship so far?", Hisoka's father replied. Hisoka looked at his father, not caring.

"It's fine, father", Hisoka replied. Hisoka heard a sight. He turned and looked at a young woman. She was 5" 3', blue hair, brown eyes,and was wearing a orange dress.

"Hisoka, sometimes I worry about you", Said the woman.

"I'm fine, Tsubaki", Replied Hisoka, but he knew he was FAR from fine. Hisoka got up and started walking towards the balcony.

"Hisoka, where are you going?'', His father asked.

''I need to get some air, father'', Hisoka replied, getting out of everyone's sight.

He went out as far as the balcony could go. He leaned against the railing, tired of being him. He just wanted to be someone else. He looked down and he noticed a man staring at him. Hisoka couldn't really see him, so he couldn't make him out. Hisoka can swear that he sees taht the man's eyes were purple. Odd.

"Everyone's waiting'', Hisoka's thought were inturrpted by his father's voice. Hisoka sighed and went inside to join everyone. His father shortly joined him.

It was now dinnertime. The family was now eating dinner, and enjoyed a friendly chat. Hisoka was just sitting there, staring out into space and lost in thoughts.

Next thing he knew he was running to the stern of the ship. He kept panting and sobbing his heart out. He keeps thinking that no one loves hime and that he was better off dead.

Tsuzuki was lying on a bench looking at the stars, lost in deep thought. He heard sobbing and running footsteps. He sat up to see what was the matter, but the person was already gone.

Hisoka stopped running when he saw the railing of the stern of the ship. He walked all the way over to the railing and climbed on the other side of and was hanging on it, and was about to let go until . . .

"Don't! Stop!'', Hisoka flinched when he heard a deep voice call out to him. He turned around and his eyes widended when he saw the guy from earlier. His chocolate-brown hair outlineing his face, few strands of hair covering his purple eyes. He showed his hand, coming towards him.

''Come on, take my hand. I'll pull you back over'', The man said to him.

''Leave me alone. I'm tired of this freakn' forsaken life of mine!'', Hisoka yelled out to the man. The man just kep coming closer with his hand out. He finally came closer to Hisoka and stuck his hand out all the way to Hisoka.

''Please, grab my hand. I'll pull over'', The man said. Hisoka finally to hand and turned around completely.

''I'm Asato Tsuzuki'', Tsuzuki? That's a nice name.

''I'm Hisoka Kurosaki, but call me Hisoka'', Hisoka said with a smile.

''Hisoka eh? That's suits you very nicely'', Tsuzuki complemented. Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka, but Hisoka slipped and was hanging on Tsuzuki for dear life.

''Tsuzuki! Help me, please!'', Hisoka kept screaming over and over. Two crewman heard the screams and started running towards the stern of the ship.

"Hisoka! Calm down, I'm going to pull you over now", Tsuzuki said. Using all his strength, he pulled Hisoka over, and they both fell on the deck.

The two crewman came and looked at the scene in front of them and saw a rape scene with Tsuzuki hovering over Hisoka. They told Tsuzuki to stand back and they got the master-in-arms.

Next thing anyone knew, Tsuzuki was in cuffs while Hisoka's father was comforting his son. He soon walked over to Tsuzuki, having a anger/hate in his eyes that drilled into the brunette.

''Who told you could put your hands on my son, you flithy homo?" Hisoka's father asked, pushing Tsuzuki to frighten him. Hisoka looked up and walked over to his father.

''Father, it's a misunderstanding!'', Hisoka said as he pulled his father off Tsuzuki.

''Misunderstaning? Didn't this man try to rape you?", His father asked, confused and pissed.

"Well, I came out to see the, uh, propellers to see how they work, and I slipped. Mr. Tsuzuki was walking by and lended me a very helping a hand. The crew members must have heard my screams and came to help, but Tsuzuki pulled me over and because of the position we were in, they thought a rape scene was playing. This matter was just a big mistundering", Hisoka lied very smoothly, shocking everyone including Tsuzuki.

''Was that what happened?'', The master-in-arms asked Tsuzuki, who glanced at Hisoka, who had a 'Tell them yes' look on his face.

"Thats what happened", Tsuzuki replied, having the master-in-arms remove the cuff.

Hisoka and his father started to walk away from the scene, but stopped when . . .

''Aren't you going reward Mr. Tsuzuki, father?'', Hisoka asked, looking dead serious.

''Will a twenty do?'', Hisoka's father asked, looking a his son. Hisoka just glared his eyes even more.

"Ok, hold on.", Hisoka's father walked over to Tsuzuki.

"Would you like to join us for a dinner? You can impress our group with your tale of what happend tonight", Hisoka's father asked, with a smile on his face.

"Sure, why not'', Tsuzuki replied with a smile on his face.

Kurosaki nodded and then took Hisoka on the way to their room. Before disappearing from his sight, Tsuzuki could have sworn that Hisoka had a hopeful smile on his face. Hopeful for what though?


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka was getting ready for bed when Tsubaki came in wearing a long white nightgown. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Hisoka asked, looking at her his usual cold eyes.

"I have something for you, but you probably won't like it", She replied, looking up at him. Hisoka sighed. If he didn't pretend to like whatever Tsubaki got him, his father would chew his ass off later.

"Whatever you got me Tsubaki, I'll cherish It.'', Hisoka replied, softening his eyes to her, which is making him sick.

''Okay, let me go get it'', Tsubaki said with glee, and ran out the room.

She returned a few seconds later with a black box in her arms.

"Your father told me how much you like rare items so I got something fancy that I would like to wear sometimes, but this item I'm holding is in your name so it's yours to do what you please'', With that said, Tsubaki opened the black box, revealing a beautiful blue heart-shaped stone surrounded by white diamonds. Hisoka's widened.

''Do you like it? I'm not sure what it is though. I'm not really good with the history of rare items'', Tsubaki said with a goofy smile on her face.

"It's a very rare diamond that King Louis XVI had on his crown. He had it cut into the heart shape as its now. He called it ''The Heart of The Ocean'', Hisoka explained, amazed by the gift.

''I'm glad you like it. It expresses my love for you'', Tsubaki said before kissing him on the lips. Hisoka just stood there like a rock. When he kisses Tsubaki, there's nothing there. No feeling, no pleasure, nothing.

She let go and walked out of the bedroom with a big smile on her face. Hisoka just looked at the wall. He did a lot of thinking in the past couple of hours about what happened at the stern of the ship. He concluded that he was physically attracted to Tsuzuki, the man who saved his life in many ways.

Hisoka knew that when they first saw each other, there was some sort of connection that made Hisoka feel belong for once in his life, and what happened tonight at the stern deck made Hisoka develop a small crush on Tsuzuki, seeing him as one of the best people he had ever seen in his life, despite being third class.

He is very thankful for meeting the man who helped him. He wants to know more about him.

Hisoka regained control of his body and walked himself to bed and laid down. His dreams were filled of happy things he wants to say to Tsuzuki, and the nightmares stayed away for the first time in a long time.

Tsuzuki just came out of the baths with a towel around his shoulders. Watari wasn't too far behind him.

"Tsuzuki, I've got something to tell you'', Watari said with his face majorly red. Tsuzuki noticed thins and had an evil smile on his face.

''What's this about?'', Tsuzuki asked, keeping that smile on his face.

''Well our roommate, Tatsumi, came on to me and gave me on the cheeks'', Watari explained, face still red. Tsuzuki's purple eyes widened.

''Really? For real?'", Tsuzuki asked totally surprised.

''Yeah. So . . . did you find anyone interesting on the ship besides that one guy you saw earlier?'', Watari asked. Tsuzuki stopped walking. Watari stopped and looked back at Tsuzuki, confused.

''I haven't found anyone as beautiful and loving as the man I saw earlier on the balcony. In fact, I saved his life'', Tsuzuki said with tears and a smile on his face.

''Seriously?'', Watari asked, shocked and amazed. Tsuzuki nodded.

"I saved him from committing suicide. I talked to him to get him to allow me to pull him back over. He gave in and when he was about to climb up, he slipped and was hanging on to me. He screamed so loud that two members heard him. I manage to pull him over, but he fell over the deck, and the guards came over seconds later. The scene in front of them thought I was raping him or something and called the master-in-arms and I almost got arrested, but Hisoka came up with this lie that got our asses out of trouble'', Tsuzuki told the story. Watari smiled, thinking about to ask the question.

''You're in love with him, aren't you?'', Watari's questions caught Tsuzuki off guard.

''Of course not! Just because I saved his life doesn't mean I'm . . . what I mean is . . . am I in love with him?'', Tsuzuki said, with a blush on his face.

''Tsuzuki, I've never seen you think more about anyone than that boy'', Watari said, putting a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess, but why would he want a demon to love him?" Tsuzuki said. The next he knew Watari smacked him right dead in the face.

"Listen to me, Tsuzuki! You're not a demon! You're a perfect human being! That kid, Hisoka, will fall in love with you because you saved his life and I'm pretty sure that he is forever grateful to you", Watari said, making Hisoka was getting ready for bed when Tsubaki came in wearing a long white nightgown. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Hisoka asked, looking at her his usual cold eyes.

"I have something for you, but you probably won't like it", She replied, looking up at him. Hisoka sighed. If he didn't pretend to like whatever Tsubaki got him, his father would chew his ass off later.

"Whatever you got me Tsubaki, I'll cherish It.'', Hisoka replied, softening his eyes to her, which is making him sick.

''Okay, let me go get it'', Tsubaki said with glee, and ran out the room.

She returned a few seconds later with a black box in her arms.

"Your father told me how much you like rare items so I got something fancy that I would like to wear sometimes, but this item I'm holding is in your name so it's yours to do what you please'', With that said, Tsubaki opened the black box, revealing a beautiful blue heart-shaped stone surrounded by white diamonds. Hisoka's widened.

''Do you like it? I'm not sure what it is though. I'm not really good with the history of rare items'', Tsubaki said with a goofy smile on her face.

"It's a very rare diamond that King Louis XVI had on his crown. He had it cut into the heart shape as its now. He called it ''The Heart of The Ocean'', Hisoka explained, amazed by the gift.

''I'm glad you like it. It expresses my love for you'', Tsubaki said before kissing him on the lips. Hisoka just stood there like a rock. When he kisses Tsubaki, there's nothing there. No feeling, no pleasure, nothing.

She let go and walked out of the bedroom with a big smile on her face. Hisoka just looked at the wall. He did a lot of thinking in the past couple of hours about what happened at the stern of the ship. He concluded that he was physically attracted to Tsuzuki, the man who saved his life in many ways.

Hisoka knew that when they first saw each other, there was some sort of connection that made Hisoka feel belong for once in his life, and what happened tonight at the stern deck made Hisoka develop a small crush on Tsuzuki, seeing him as one of the best people he had ever seen in his life, despite being third class.

He is very thankful for meeting the man who helped him. He wants to know more about him.

Hisoka regained control of his body and walked himself to bed and lay down. His dreams were filled of happy things he wants to say to Tsuzuki, and the nightmares stayed away for the first time in a long time.

Tsuzuki just came out of the baths with a towel around his shoulders. Watari wasn't too far behind him.

"Tsuzuki, I've got something to tell you'', Watari said with his face majorly red. Tsuzuki noticed thins and had an evil smile on his face.

''What's this about?'', Tsuzuki asked, keeping that smile on his face.

''Well our roommate, Tatsumi, came on to me and gave me on the cheeks'', Watari explained, face still red. Tsuzuki's purple eyes widened.

''Really? For real?'", Tsuzuki asked totally surprised.

''Yeah. So . . . did you find anyone interesting on the ship besides that one guy you saw earlier?'', Watari asked. Tsuzuki stopped walking. Watari stopped and looked back at Tsuzuki, confused.

''I haven't found anyone as beautiful and loving as the man I saw earlier on the balcony. In fact, I saved his life'', Tsuzuki said with tears and a smile on his face.

''Seriously?'', Watari asked, shocked and amazed. Tsuzuki nodded.

"I saved him from committing suicide. I talked to him to get him to allow me to pull him back over. He gave in and when he was about to climb up, he slipped and was hanging on to me. He screamed so loud that two members heard him. I manage to pull him over, but he fell over the deck, and the guards came over seconds later. The scene in front of them thought I was raping him or something and called the master-in-arms and I almost got arrested, but Hisoka came up with this lie that got our asses out of trouble'', Tsuzuki told the story. Watari smiled, thinking about to ask the question.

''You're in love with him, aren't you?'', Watari's questions caught Tsuzuki off guard.

''Of course not! Just because I saved his life doesn't mean I'm . . . what I mean is . . . am I in love with him?'', Tsuzuki said, with a blush on his face.

''Tsuzuki, I've never seen you think more about anyone than that boy'', Watari said, putting a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. Tsuzuki cry his eyes out.

"What do I say to him? I don't even have the courage to face him and tell him how I feel. I've never felt like this about anyone. I don't want to lose him. I know I just met him, but I can't let this guy go", Tsuzuki said, pouring his eyes out.

"Wait. Tell him your feelings when you think the time is right. You don't have to tell him first hand", Watari said.

"But it'll pain me to be around him, and I don't know how I'll control myself", Tsuzuki said, hugging himself.

"Tsuzuki, you'll be fine. Just don't get so hormonal! Sheesh!" Watari said with a goofy smile.

"You don't understand Watari. Hisoka is the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on, but why would he ever have the same feelings that I feel for him?" Tsuzuki said, even more depressed.

"Will you see him again?" Watari asked.

"I'm joining he and his family tomorrow", Tsuzuki answered, still depressed.

"Well just find him tomorrow before dinner and talk to him then", Watari said. Tsuzuki looked up and saw Watari's reassuring smile. Tsuzuki cheered up for a second, but realized something that made him even more depressed.

'Let's head back to the cabin. I need to get some sleep if I'm meeting up with Hisoka tomorrow", Tsuzuki suggested, looking back at Watari.

Watari nodded and the pair headed back to the room, with Tatsumi waiting outside the door. He glanced at them, and then walked over to them, smiling and keeping all his attention on Watari. Watari started to blushing, and looked away. Tsuzuki caught this and he chuckled.

"Good evening, Tsuzuki. Good evening, Watari", Tatsumi said that last statement with a purr for Watari. Tatsumi opened the door for both of them. Both of the friends thought it was weird, but shrugged it off and went it.

Tsuzuki found Muraki lying in his bed staring at the top bunk.

"So Muraki", Tsuzuki started, "How did you end up on Titanic?" Muraki looked over at Tsuzuki.

"You've figured it out my past, have you?" Muraki asked, sitting up.

"I've figured it out when Tatsumi opened for us. You're rich, aren't you?" Tsuzuki said as he sat down on his bed.

"Yes. I ran away from my home with Tatsumi, who is actually with my butler and only friend, because my older brother forced me to an arranged marriage with some guy that only wanted a sex toy. So I ran away not wanting to deal with the first-class society", Muraki explained. Tsuzuki was stunned and felt sorry for him, but something made him think of a big solution to his earlier problem.

"What did you take with you when you ran away?" Tsuzuki asked excitedly. Muraki crooked an eyebrow.

"I brought some extra suits. Why do you ask?" Muraki said, clearly confused.

"I was invited to join some first-class people to dinner after saving their son's life. I want to go, but I don't have a suit", Tsuzuki explained as he stood up with a puppy dog look on his face.

"I don't see why not for you to borrow a suit. Actually, you can keep it. It's always good to have one suit in your wardrobe", Muraki said with a FRIENDLY smile on his face.

Tsuzuki could hardly believe it. He was going to look FANCY at dinner tomorrow, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"So Tsuzuki how did you save the boy's life?" Muraki asked. Tsuzuki sat back down on his bed.

"Well I was laying down on a bench somewhere near the stern deck of the ship, thinking about what I was going to do when I get back home, but then I heard someone running and sobbing. I sat up to see who it was, but he was gone. So I followed the sobs all the way to the stern deck where I found this teenager hanging on the back of the ship. I told him not to jump and then he yelled at me to go away, and that he needs to end his life. I know it was serious, and somehow I managed to convince him to take my hand, which I was holding out to him at the time. He took it and just as he was stepping up, he slipped and was hanging onto me for life. He kept screaming to me for help and he was crying and sobbing. I managed to pull him over and he landed below me. Two crewmen came over seconds to see what was going on but the scene in front of them thought I was raping him. They told me to back off and they called the master-in-arms to place me under arrest, but Hisoka…" Tsuzuki just stopped telling the story for no reason. Muraki blinked.

"Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki remain silent.

"TSUZUKI!" Muraki yelled, making Tsuzuki come back to earth.

"What? What happened?" Tsuzuki asked, clearly not knowing what's going on.

"You were telling me what happened tonight and you just stopped like you were..." it then struck Muraki what was going on.

"Like what?" Tsuzuki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you in love with the kid?" Muraki asked with a devil smile on his face.

'Here we go again', Tsuzuki thought.

"Yes, but I need to get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow", Tsuzuki answered as he laid down, back to Muraki. Muraki chuckled.

"Alright, but a couple more questions", Muraki started. Tsuzuki sighed.

"What's the boy's name?"

"Hisoka Kurosaki"

"OK. Where's Watari", Tsuzuki turned around, just noticing that Watari nor Tatsumi wasn't in the room.

"I don't know", Tsuzuki replied, and then looked at Muraki, who had a big smile on his face.

"Where are they?" Tsuzuki asked, really confused.

"I don't know where, but I know WHAT they're doing", Muraki replied with a chuckle. Tsuzuki blushed strawberry red and rolled back over and went to sleep, dreaming about the teenager he fell in love with.

Hisoka woke up the next day, feeling happy and refreshed for the first time in his life. He wanted to see Tsuzuki today. That was the main thing on his mind. He was so busy in thought that he didn't even notice that Tsubaki came in and walked toward the bed where Hisoka was sitting on.

"Hisoka?" Tsubaki's voice made Hisoka flinch, and look at her.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual cold voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to breakfast with me." Tsubaki asked, moving her hand to hold Hisoka's.

At that moment, he saw what she was thinking. She wanted to have sex with him since everyone was already at breakfast. It disgusted him, and all he could do was pushing her away and get off the bed to get far away from her as possible.

'How was I able to see her mind?' Hisoka thought, getting out of the room. Tsubaki followed and wondered what went wrong.

"Tsubaki, I'm going to get dressed and go get some air on the sky deck. Don't bother come finding me. I'm going to be gone awhile", Hisoka said as he went back into his room. He got dressed in a purple sweater and loose white pants with black dress shoes. He went out the door that leads into the hallway and he went up to the sky deck. He didn't care to go back to Tsubaki, though he felt a little guilty that he was cold to her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into him.

"Oh! Excuse me. ." He stopped when he looked up and saw who he bumped into. It was Tsuzuki. Hisoka was so overjoyed that all he could do was smile.

"Hey Hisoka! I was just coming up to look for you. I wanted to talk to you about something", Tsuzuki said, but jumped slightly when he felt the smaller body hug so suddenly.

"Hisoka, what's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, clearly surprised and a little bit happy.

Hisoka realized what he was doing, but he didn't let go.

"Hisoka? Are you okay?" Tsuzuki asked, clearing confused on the boy's intentions.

Hisoka looked up at him, and did something that made Tsuzuki freak out.

"Hisoka? What are you doi-"Tsuzuki couldn't finish as he felt a tongue on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuzuki couldn't believe what was happening. Hisoka was kissing him. This boy he barely knew, the same boy who he fell in love with on sight, was KISSING him. Tsuzuki felt the tongue all around his lips, trying to get inside the mouth. Tsuzuki chuckled. It was even clear that the boy was inexperienced. Giving in, Tsuzuki opened his mouth and let Hisoka's tongue explore his mouth. The feeling was incredible! Both tongues twirled with each other, sending pleasurable sensations down their owner's spines.

Hisoka pulled harder on Tsuzuki to get more of the pleasurable sensation he was getting. Hisoka quietly moaned, feeling Tsuzuki's tongue go deeper into his mouth. Both tongues continued to twirl with other until Tsuzuki pulled away. Hisoka pulled on him again, wanting that feeling back in his mouth. He couldn't pull Tsuzuki back down, considering Tsuzuki was stronger than him, and height difference.

"Hisoka", Tsuzuki started. "You need to control yourself". Hisoka looked into his eyes, confused on what he meant. "What do you mean?" Hisoka asked.

"Your hormones. Hisoka, how old are you?" Tsuzuki asked with a grin on his face. Hearing that question caused Hisoka to become off guard and made his face the color of a strawberry. Tsuzuki chuckled.

"Sixteen" Hisoka answered. Tsuzuki's grin wiped off his face.

"Sixteen?" Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki looked away from Hisoka and went to lean on the railing, looking ahead at the ocean. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka went to stand by Tsuzuki on the railing. "What's wrong?"

"Hisoka . . . You can't see me anymore." Tsuzuki said, looking at Hisoka with sadden-filled eyes. Hisoka's eyes widen in shock. "What? Why?"

"Hisoka ...It wouldn't work. I'm twenty-six. I'm ten more years older than you." Tsuzuki explained, watching Hisoka for his reaction. "So I highly recommend that you-"Tsuzuki couldn't finish his sentence when he felt the same pair of lips kissing him again. Hisoka pulled him closer, emphazing that he wasn't going to let Tsuzuki go.

Tsuzuki, on the other hand, was shocked. He expected the boy to be disgusted with him, but instead, the boy kissed him TWICE. Hisoka then pulled away while looking at Tsuzuki with a serious look in his eyes. "I'm not letting you go. I don't care if you're older than me by twenty years! You're the only person in my life that has looked at me as a person rather than a little doll!" Hisoka screamed at Tsuzuki. He felt his eyes water up and he put his face into Tsuzuki's chest so he wouldn't show Tsuzuki his tears.

Tsuzuki looked down at the boy in his chest. Tsuzuki was indeed truly shocked at Hisoka's confession. He then smiled before wrapping his arms around the small boy. He stroked Hisoka's hair, signaling that he understood. Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki with tears running down his face.

"I didn't realize that I was that important to you. I'm sorry for doing something very selfish of me." Tsuzuki said, smiling at Hisoka. He then leaned down to kiss Hisoka on the cheek. Hisoka blushed then smiled.

Tsuzuki then let go before turning around to lean on the railing with his back. "So Hisoka, why don't we get to know each other better?" Hisoka suddenly nodded, which Tsuzuki caught. "Hisoka, what's wrong?"

"I don't think you want to hear my boring history" Hisoka said, looking at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki arched an eyebrow. "Hisoka, I want to know everything about you." Hisoka widened his eyes. NO ONE had ever said to him. "You do?" Tsuzuki nodded with a goofy smile on his face. Hisoka nodded and began his story.

"Well I was born in England in 1896. My family was very wealthy and known around the first class society, but that didn't last forever. When I was fifteen, my mother had an affair with another man. My father soon found out and had my mother's lover killed. My mother was so grieved that she committed suicide. My mother was the one who had the money and she never left it for anyone. With nothing but a good name hidden by suicide, my father forced me into an arranged marriage with Tsubaki for her money. She was so happy with the arrangement, but I wasn't. My father forced me to be happy, but I can't. All he sees me is a financial acid. I'm the ticket for us to remain in the first class society. I don't want any of this! I just want to be myself!" Hisoka finished his story with tears running down his face once again.

Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka into another hug. Hisoka laid his face on Tsuzuki's chest while Tsuzuki rested his head on top of Hisoka's head. "I'm sorry that you have to go through that."

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. "Now you know why I can't let you go easily. You're the only person who has treated me like a human being." Hisoka didn't dare tell Tsuzuki about his new ability. Tsuzuki smiled while he was thinking of his sad past. Hisoka then gasped. "Tsuzuki . . . I didn't realize that you just like me"

Tsuzuki was confused. "What are you talking about?" Should Hisoka tell him? He didn't understand why his ability didn't work earlier when Tsuzuki hugged him, but it's working now. Hisoka gulped. He was going to tell Tsuzuki. "I . . . can see into your memories. I can hear what you're thinking when you're close to me."

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Oh I see… You have empathy." Hisoka pulled back before looking at Tsuzuki with a confused look. "What?" Tsuzuki could only laugh at Hisoka's face. Hisoka just blushed while glaring at Tsuzuki. "WHAT?"

Tsuzuki stopped laughing while looking at Hisoka. "You're an empath. You have the ability to read minds, looking to memories, and feel other's emotions." Hisoka was shocked that Tsuzuki knows this. "How do you know about this?" Tsuzuki just smirked. "Well I met another empath when I was in Paris a few years ago." 

"You went to Paris?" Tsuzuki nodded. "I went there to draw portraits for ten cents each. Would you like to see?" Hisoka nodded vigorously. Tsuzuki smiled before pulling out his drawings that he had in his back straps of his pants. Hisoka took the folder of drawing to open them, seeing the first drawing was of woman breast-feeding a baby. Hisoka admired how detailed the drawing was. "Tsuzuki . . . these are beautiful." He flipped to the next picture. It was a picture of a father holding his daughter on the railing of a ship. Tsuzuki pointed to that picture. "This picture was recent". Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. "How recent?" Tsuzuki smiled. "It was the picture I was working on just before I saw you yesterday at sunset."

Hisoka blushed at that statement. He looked away to open the next picture. It was him standing at the railing. Tsuzuki had drawn him into paper. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. "I couldn't get you out of my mind so I began drawing you." Hisoka smiled before flipping the page again. He looked down to see another picture of him. It was just a simple picture of him smiling. "They're beautiful. You are very talented Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki let out a goofy chuckle. "It was just a hobby I started when I was around fifteen that blossomed over the years." Hisoka smiled at his goofiness. He leaned up against Tsuzuki's chest, feeling his warm, loving emotions flowing through him. He knows that those feelings are about him. Tsuzuki looked at the sky. "Oh Hisoka, it's evening already."

Hisoka looked up from Tsuzuki's chest. "Oh you're right. I guess spending time with you causes me to not notice how fast time goes by." Hisoka replied in a soft whisper. Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka. "Hisoka . . . I l-", Tsuzuki was interrupted by a trumpet playing, signaling dinnertime was near for the first class. Hisoka sighed. "I'll see you at dinner Tsuzuki". He kissed his cheek before walking with a big smile on his face.

Tsuzuki let out a huge grin before sprinting off back to his stateroom. He arrived within a few seconds, opening the door to be greeted by his other three roommates. Watari saw the excitement going through his veins. Tatsumi and Muraki were getting the suit ready before they noticed Tsuzuki came barging in. Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki and smiled. "Are you ready to get dressed?" Tsuzuki nodded. He walked over to them while beginning to undress. His mind began to wonder has they helped him prepare for the most important dinner of his life.

They managed to get done in less than ten minutes. Tsuzuki looked at a full-length mirror on the door that he didn't notice that was there before. His breath hitched. He almost looked like a gentleman. Muraki let out a smirk. "You'll catch anyone's eye in this." Tsuzuki looked back at him and nodded. Muraki let out a small sigh. "Now when you're in the dining area, there will be many sets of silverware that you have never seen before. Just start with the outside and work your way in." Tsuzuki looked at him once again. "Thank you."

Tsuzuki than ran out the room and most of the ship before he arrived at the Grand Staircase. Tsuzuki then stepped out of everyone's sight to regain his breath and to straighten himself up really quick. He fixed his hair, placing the bangs to outline his face. He straightened his tuxedo really quick before striding to the door like a first-class gentlemen. The man behind the door opened it for him while bowing and saying "Good evening sir". Tsuzuki nodded before glancing at the magnificent Grand Staircase.

The staircase was so beautiful. It took Tsuzuki's breath away. The staircase in a circular motion until it met an angel statue at the end. There was a clock where the stairs turned at a ninety degree angle. And to top it all off, literally, there was a giant grand glass covering the whole things. Tsuzuki smiled at the agriculture of the staircase, but not even this beautiful place can take Hisoka's beauty in his mind. He walked down the staircase, glancing how the gentlemen walked with one of their hands behind them. He decided to stand there in the same stance. He looked at an elderly gentleman, who glanced at him and said, "Hello". Tsuzuki nodded at the gentleman.

Tsuzuki heard Hisoka's father coming down the staircase by his loud voice. He walked closer to the staircase, still holding his stance, and then suddenly gasped. He saw Hisoka looked down at him with a smile. Tsuzuki then bowed slightly to him when he reached at the bottom of the steps. He suddenly snickered. "I never would have thought I would be doing this to the one I . . ." Tsuzuki was interrupted by a high pitched annoying voice. "Hisoka! There you are"

Tsuzuki looked up and saw a teenage woman coming and wrapping her arms around Hisoka. "Hello Tsubaki" Hisoka said coldly. Tsubaki scanned her brown eyes at Tsuzuki. "Oh! You must be Tsuzuki! I want to thank you for saving Hisoka the other night. I'm Tsubaki" Tsuzuki took her hand before giving a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said gently. Tsubaki giggled before running to find Hisoka's father. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka with worried eyes. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki and then smiled.

The dinner was quite boring in Tsuzuki's mind. All they talked about how they made money, money this, and money that. Hisoka wasn't talking at all. He was just eating his food. Surprisingly enough, the other guest don't seem to know that he is from third class. However, Hisoka's father could always be counted for. "So Mr. Tsuzuki . . . how are the decks below? I heard they are fabulous on this ship?"

Hisoka glared at his father. "Quite good. I hardly see any rats" Tsuzuki retorted. With a few chuckles, Tsubaki turned to everyone. "Mr. Tsuzuki is actually in the third class. He was very helpful to Hisoka the other night." "Mr. Tsuzuki is actually a talented artist. He was very kind to show me some of his work" Hisoka said casually. 'Even though some of the drawings were of me' He thought. Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka. Hisoka's father sneered before casually asking. "So Mr. Tsuzuki, where do you live?"

"Well, my current address is RMS Titanic, and after this, I'm God's good Humor." Tsuzuki replied. "How do you travel?" Hisoka's father asked. "Well I do what I can to get place to place, but I won my Titanic ticket at a lucky hand of poker. Very lucky hand indeed" Tsuzuki replied while sipping on some wine. "Do you believe in luck Mr. Tsuzuki?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes ma'am I do. I'm not sure where life is going to take me and I need something to believe in. Just a few days ago I was in an ugly alleyway, but now here I am on the grandest ship in the world with you fine people. I personally think life is a gift and I don't intend on wasting it." Tsuzuki ranted. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Hisoka raised his wine glass and said "To life". Tsuzuki looked straight at him. "To life" Everyone said in unison before drinking their wine. Tsuzuki then smiled before doing the same thing.

Hours dragged on with the chatter once again. The men then stood up and retreated to the smoking room. Hisoka's father stood up and asked Hisoka if he was tagging along. Hisoka just shook his head. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka before standing up. "Well Hisoka. I'm sorry but I must return to my class now" Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki with sad eyes. Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hand to shake it before leaving something in it. Hisoka looked at a paper before opening it. "It would be a gift to me if you meet me by the clock" The note said in cursive handwriting. Hisoka then looked at the exit. He excused himself before going to the exit a little too quickly.

He saw Tsuzuki standing by the clock on the staircase. He strode up the stairs before Tsuzuki turned around, smiling warmly. "Follow me" He whispered gently. He took Hisoka's hand, leading the blushing blonde into the cold weather. "Tsuzuki . . . it's so cold out here" Hisoka said before wrapping his arms around himself. Tsuzuki suddenly pulled Hisoka into a warm hug. "Hisoka look at the sky."

Hisoka did as he was told and saw the sky was covered in bright stars. He gasped. "They're so beautiful" He whispered. "Not as beautiful as you" Tsuzuki whispered back. Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki before blushing lightly. Tsuzuki then pulled Hisoka into a deep, passionate kiss. They let their tongues swirl around each other. Hisoka moaned heavily as he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck.

They stayed outside for a few hours before Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. "If you want to find me, go to the lower decks and look for Room 360". Hisoka nodded before giving Tsuzuki one last kiss. They both departed to their own ways. They both didn't realize that pair of brown teary eyes was watching them. "Hisoka . . . how could you ...?" Tsubaki said before letting her tears flow down her face.


End file.
